Alien Barog (Ike! Prisman)
|image1=Alien_Barog.png |caption1= |hwo=Planet Barog |se=Ike! Prisman |ccb= |h=1.9m |w=200kg |t=Seijin |fa=Acheron's Army |la=Terror of Tyrasaurus |all=Tyrasaurus |enm=Alien Acheron Prisman |oth=Tyrasaurus (kaiju) }} was an alien that appeared in the Fireman series. He reappeared in Ike! Prisman, in Episode 22, Acheron's Army and Episode 23, Terror of Tyrasaurus. History Ike! Prisman An Alien Barog went to earth with preserved DNA of Tyrasaurus, which had gone extinct for millions of years. One was revived during their race's previous attempt to conquer Earth in 1973. Alien Barog had preserved the tissues from that Tyrasaurus and sought to find the Kaiju 3D Printer to recreate the monster and to take the Earth with the cooperation of Grandos and his gang. On the way to Earth, his ship met with another ship piloted by a pair of Alien Acheron, who ultimately damaged Barog's ship with energy blasts. He became stranded on an asteroid from that attack. However, he soon fixed his ship and wanted revenge against the Acherons. Seeing one of the Acherons fleeing the Earth in the Acheron Saucer, Barog blew it up. Barog was freed by Prisman, who thought he was an ally as he destroyed the Acheron's ship, however, Barog simply blasted Prisman away. He then went to Earth, where he easily detected Grandos' base using a device. This activated security systems newly installed by Khan Digifer. Grandos went out to personally meet him, and they formed an alliance. Using the tissue of Tyrasaurus from 1973 contained within a capsule, Grandos' Gang successfully recreated Tyrasaurus via the Kaiju 3D Printer. Barog then installed mechanical parts to bring it back to life. Tyrasaurus was sent out and uprooted some trees, but Prisman grew giant to fight him. Barog ascended a hill to watch them. He used his controls to manipulate the dinosaur, even inceasing his Uranium usage to overpower Prisman even in his speedy Yellow Mode. Barog also fired at him with his Laser Gun. Prisman shrunk back as he was out of energy. Shugaron took over fighting Tyrasaurus. Prisman climbed the hill and sneaked up on Barog to try to knock the control out of his hands, and a fight ensued. After Prisman managed to kick Barog over, Shugaron used a Worn Ray to blow him and the controller up along with the hill. With this, Tyrasaurus also went haywire and exploded. Powers and Abilities *Laser Gun: He has laser guns which fire...urm...lasers? His subtitle says it all. *Spacecraft: He possesses a flying saucer which can travel through space. *Radiation Detector: A device which he used to locate Grandos' base easily. *Tyrasaurus: Barog possessed preserved tissues of this Earth kaiju, which was taken from the previous Tyrasaurus revived by another Barog in 1973. *Tyrasaurus Controller: A handheld gadget he used to manipulate the machines within the living tissue of Tyrasaurus. When destroyed, Tyrasaurus will go out of control. Trivia *I questioned myself about why Prisman would think Barog was an ally if he was well versed with all the kaiju in the universe. But I guess there are good Barogs out there too, and Prisman thought this guy was one. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin